


Tonight, I do you.

by calissequecestmignon



Series: Filling in the spaces in between [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explanations, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calissequecestmignon/pseuds/calissequecestmignon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened when Oliver offered to do Connor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, I do you.

**Author's Note:**

> A small series of filling in the blanks for some of the episodes. Mostly smut that just can't be shown on TV ;)

"Okay," Oliver says pulling Connor in, "but tonight I do you."

He gets no argument from Connor as he pushes him into the kitchen. The food is dropped not very gently on the floor and they are already at each other. Oliver's shirt peels off easily but Connor's has so many fucking buttons, they are both fumbling with them and Connor vows to himself to never wear a button up shirt over here again. 'Again?' he thinks to himself. 'will there be an again?' but there's not time to ponder that because Oliver's hands are now at his belt buckle and the kitchen is the wrong place for this so Oliver pulls him into the bedroom. Connor makes a grab at Oliver's pants but Oliver steps nimbly away, just out of reach. He takes a big breath. And smiles.  
This is not the usual dorky, nerdy, needy, shy Oliver smile. This is a completely different smile. This is a smile that Connor has not yet seen. This is a smile that makes Connor catch his breath. A smile that stirs his cock. A smile that conjures up an excitement in his stomach. This is the predatory smile of a man in charge. Oliver advances on him and pushes him down onto the bed, straddling him. Connor lays back and waits. Oliver is slow and steady. He leans down and brushes his lips against Connor's. His hands hold his head. He licks Connor's lips, biting his bottom lip gently. Connor opens his mouth, tries to make contact but Oliver is kissing his neck, kissing down to his throat, taking one nipple then the other into his teeth. "Oh, fuck", Connor gasps, grabbing at Oliver's head. He isn't sure if he wants to pull him off or hold him there, the feeling is equal parts pleasure and pain but in any case, it isn't his decision to make as Oliver is back to his mouth and now he kisses him full on.  
They play duelling tongues, the only sound in the room is their gasps for air. Connor's cock is hurting now, trapped in his still zipped up pants and he moves his hands out of Oliver's hair to reach down and free it. Oliver sees what he is doing and slides off, pulling Connor onto his side so that they can be face to face. "I'll get that for you," he says, reaching down. He unzips and pushes Connor's pants down to where Connor manages to kick them off. Boxers follow and his hard cock bounces out into Oliver's hand. He strokes the tip and listens to Connor's moans. Connor's hands are now at Oliver's pants, trying to get to his cock so he stops for a minute to quickly strip. It could be quick and easy now but Oliver doesn't want quick and easy. He removes his hand and Connor knows that Oliver is trying to pace them, trying to make it last. They stop, separate so they can look at each other but it is impossible to keep from kissing more, Connor grabs the back of Oliver's head, bringing him in and Oliver holds Connor's face in his hands.  
The kisses become more frantic as though they are each trying to crawl right up into the other. There is one way for that to happen, however and Oliver wants it so badly. "Fuck, this is good but I want..." He looks at Connor, "Can I have you?" Connor doesn't hesitate, he has been hoping for this. "Yes. Please." he says. Oliver nods but even now he doesn't rush. He stretches up to the nightstand for lube and a condom and Connor feels a thrill of excitement run through him in anticipation. Oliver seems determined to kiss Connor into craziness, how else to explain those kisses he is back giving as his hand snakes down Connor's body until Connor feels one finger slip inside of him. He moans into Oliver's kiss and Oliver responds by grinding his cock into Connor's side and adding another finger. Oh, god, and Oliver really does know exactly what he is doing because his fingers are doing all the right things, searching and finding the exact right spot so that Connor is nothing but feeling and wanting and needing, every single part of him concentrating on that one place and those two fingers. He bites Oliver's lip, a little too hard, as Oliver pulls his mouth away, "Careful", he admonishes but he smiles when he does. Then he pulls his fingers out and Connor feels the loss, "No, no," he whispers, almost to himself. "I have something even better," Oliver says, rolling him, "Move your leg".  
He pushes Connor into position and even with his back to him, Connor knows the sound of the cap on the lube, the snap of the condom going on. He feels the pressure of the tip of Oliver's cock, Oliver's hand on his hip, stroking that spot that dips down into the groin. The other hand bracing himself on Connor's shoulder. Connor realizes he is holding his breath, waiting. He feels Oliver's lips on the back of his neck, and the warm breath in his ear as he speaks, "You with me?" Connor nods and says "Yes, yes, now". "Push out," Oliver directs and Connor pushes out and Oliver pushes in. And stops. "Don't stop," pleads Connor. "All the way." He pushes back against Oliver and Oliver slips in a little bit more with a loud groan. "Fuck, that's so good," he moans against Connor's neck and he slips in a little bit more and bit by bit he goes all the way in, his balls pressed up against Connor. "Good?" he asks, "Does it hurt?" Connor gives a little laugh and a groan, "It hurts in the best way." and they start moving against one another, Oliver coming almost- but not quite-all the way out before sliding all the way back in building a steady pace. He cannot keep his hands still, he roams all over Connor's body, caressing and stroking, back, chest, tummy, cock, balls. Connor tries to hold onto him, tries to wrap his arms around him but he is too quick. Then Oliver pulls out. Connor reaches behind to try to grab him, to hold onto him but Oliver is shifting position.  
He rolls Connor onto his back, "I want to watch you," he says and Connor opens his legs, lifts his knees, giving permission. Oliver takes no time at all to sink right back into Connor and now he lays the length of him, squeezing Connor's cock between them, feeling it hard against his stomach. In this position, he can kiss Connor and he does as he thrusts into him. He kisses his mouth and he kisses his neck and in that rough voice asks "How does it feel? How does it feel to have me inside you?" "So fucking good," Connor growls.  
He opens his eyes to look at Oliver. A mistake, he knows right away. A mistake because they look each other in the eye and there is no hiding. Something passes between them in that look, they both see it, not just the naked desire, not just the wanting, but they see each other-- open and vulnerable. Connor feels his heart beating harder, he feels a frisson of fear in his stomach, his words catch in his throat and he reaches up to caress Oliver's face, palm flat on his cheek, tracing his lips with his thumb. He slips his thumb into his mouth and Oliver nips it and they look at each other and they both know, it is not just sex. They have moved into some other space. There is no way out now.  
Connor moves his eyes down to watch Oliver slide in and out of him. Oliver closes his eyes again and his long slow thrusts become short, fast bursts, slamming into Connor as he feels his orgasm building and building and he tenses and tenses and cannot stop and every part of him moves to that one goal until, sweaty and shaking, he comes with a cry. He rests on Connor, Connor wraps his arms around him and he continues to move inside him for a few minutes until his erection starts to fade. He reaches down, holding onto the condom and pulling out. Connor feels at once empty and still needy. He strokes himself and then Oliver nudges his hand out of the way. He puts his own hand on Connor's cock and says, "Show me how you like it." Connor puts his hand over Oliver's --loving how it feels, the warmth of it, how firmly Oliver holds him. He shows him exactly what he likes, the thumb rubbing over the wet and sticky top, then down the underside, up and down short strokes, then long strokes then back to the head again and again until he feels it coming, down in his toes, in the bottom of his stomach, in his balls and he tells Oliver 'I'm coming, don't stop." and Oliver keeps going, watching Connor's face, watching him tense, watching him go rigid, then watching him come, feeling the pulse of it in his cock. Connor spurts onto his own stomach and chest. Oliver pumps him until Connor pushes his hand away -- "Stop, too sensitive now". Oliver takes his hand and caresses Connor's stomach and his chest, he rubs the come into his skin, feels it on his hands. Connor watches, unable to move, completely and totally and utterly fulfilled.

 

************  
Connor cannot keep his hands off Oliver. He runs his flat palm down his back and Oliver arches into it. "You have such a great body," he says and Oliver blushes. "Do you go to the gym?" Oliver doesn't seem like the type to be doing hardcore workouts but you never know. He shakes his head. "No not really. I mean --I did at the beginning of the year, you know, one of those New Year's Resolutions that nobody keeps after February." Connor raises his eyebrows, "February?" he asks suspiciously. "Well, I guess I kept going until maybe May. Or June. Once summer came I had more fun things to do than go to a gym full of gay guys cruising each other. It was exhausting." Connor looks at Oliver shrewdly, pursing his lips. "You don't strike me as the kind of guy interested in the hard body scene." Oliver laughs, "I'm not. I was just bored. It was winter. I was single and thought it would do me good to have an exercise routine. Better than rushing home from work and watching whatever." He flips over onto his back and Connor's hand trails along his chest. "Are you hungry? We could go and heat up the food you brought." Connor stretches out beside him. "Actually, I am kind of hungry. We should eat. It's from that Thai place you mentioned."  
They are both of them suddenly starving. They get up from the bed and put on clothes, walk barefoot into the kitchen.  
Connor opens all the food onto the counter while Oliver gets plates and cutlery. He bumps gently into Connor, "There's beer in the fridge." Connor takes out two bottles, and searches in the drawer for an opener. They chat about their day, about work and people at work, Oliver gives much more detail than does Connor--he realizes that Connor is always slightly reticent about talking about his work. He is more forthcoming discussing his classes, making Oliver laugh with his stories of other student's antics in the classroom-- their behaviour, their strange questions, their inability to follow along with what the teacher is lecturing about.  
One beer turns into two turns into three. There are no awkward pauses, no places where they run out of conversation. It is easy and light and as much fun as two boys can have with their clothes on. When they are done, they get up and it's an easy dance in the kitchen to clean up. Any contact they have is strictly on purpose, they are teasing each other now with a hand that lingers a bit long on a hip, a full contact press from behind as Connor kisses the back of Oliver's neck and listens to him draw in a breath. "Now what," he asks, "Watch something?" Oliver is surprised, so sure that as soon as food and sex were done, Connor would be gathering up his clothes and his excuses and saying good-bye. He doesn't want him to go and tries to think of the longest movie they could watch--A Lord of the Rings trilogy, maybe? He smiles to himself but Connor catches it. "What's so funny?" "Nothing," he says looking away, "let's find something to watch."  
He excuses himself to the bathroom and comes out to find Connor standing at the shelves, reading all the book titles. "I guess you like this author," he says pointing to a series of books by Neal Stephenson. "Yeah, he's great. One of my favourites. Have you read him?" "No, but I have read this Lev Grossman series and this series by Carlos Ruiz Zafron. I loved those...oh,my god, yes, Patrick Rothfuss. I've read the first one like four times, it was my favourite book for ever. The second one is great too, I just haven't had time to reread it. I can't wait for the last one in the trilogy." He wanders over to where Oliver is now sitting on the sofa and plops down. "What should we watch?" They decide on a movie and settle into the sofa, sitting close but not too close.  
Just as opening credits start up, Oliver says, "There's two more beer in the fridge." They are already pleasantly buzzed and it seems like a good idea for Connor to go and get them. He brings them back looking at the label, "Do you buy Canadian beer cause it's quicker to get drunk on it? So you can take advantage of me?" he chides. He sits back down, a little bit closer now than he was before. "Any advantage I have was given to me by you," Oliver returns with a shy grin. The movie starts but they are still talking, they talk books and movies and music, the movie itself only an excuse to stay here on the sofa together. Neither of them wants to be anywhere else as they sit, content in each other's company.  
It is the longest stretch of conversation they have had together which is strange considering that they have torn each other's clothes off, they have explored each other's body with hands and mouth and tongue but they have not sat like this before. However, up until tonight, the pattern for their interactions has been first--idle chitchat, then --whatever task Connor is asking of Oliver, then --sex followed by quickly taking their leave of one another. Or rather, Connor leaving and Oliver sitting dazed and satisfied on this very sofa by himself.  
Tonight is something else again. The conversation never lags and they laugh at each other's stories as they create their own. They sneak closer to each other until they are casually touching, Oliver reaching to pat Connor's arm or leg, Connor holding Oliver's hand between his own, rubbing it as they talk. Connor drinks down the last of his beer, leans forward to sit the empty bottle on the table and uses his momentum to keep going right toward Oliver. He kisses him mid-sentence. His mouth is cold from the beer and feels wonderful. Oliver kisses him back and Connor is on him, sitting practically in his lap, his two hands holding Oliver's face and he pushes his erection up against Oliver's while Oliver reaches behind and grabs his ass, pulling him even closer. They are a little drunk from the beer, just drunk enough to be unconcerned, just drunk enough to be all smiles and horny-boy.  
"I like this couch," says Connor licking his way down Oliver's neck and Oliver answers "Uh, huh" while running his two hands up inside Connor's shirt. "But can we go to the bed where there's more room?" "Good idea."  
In the bedroom they undress again, Connor cursing his shirt buttons, "Why the fuck did I do all these buttons up again?" he complains as Oliver tries to help. They step out of their pants and fall onto the bed. They come together and by unspoken agreement they start rubbing cocks together, stopping only for the quick application of a bit of lube to help the process. When their own thrusts don't satisfy them, they both reach in between and take each other in hand. This then, is hard and fast and urgent. They both come within seconds of one another onto themselves and each other and like he did before Oliver rubs it in but this time by sliding up onto Connor and plastering his stomach to his. Connor laughs, "I'm glad you're not one of those guys who gets grossed out by semen." "Not in the least," Oliver says, "it's kind of sexy." Connor nods in agreement and puts his arms around Oliver. They arrange themselves comfortably and relax.  
"I guess I should get going," Connor says in a voice that does not at all sound like he has the energy to rise up out of the bed. Oliver makes a noncommittal noise then says "You're not going to drive, are you? We had a lot to drink." "No, no," reassures Connor. "I'll call a cab." Oliver runs his hand down the length of Connor's body and takes his limp cock in his hand, playing with it, wiggling it back and forth until Connor puts his hand over Oliver's laughing, "Oliver!"  
"I just like it, I like to touch it."  
"Even when it's worn out?"  
"Even when it's worn out," he says. "Even when I'm worn out."  
They are both quiet and when Connor makes a move to get up, Oliver says super casually, as though it were nothing at all, just a thought that has popped into his head this very minute, "You know, you can stay over if you want." They look at each other warily as though neither knows what it would mean, neither dares ask.  
Connor licks his lips, looks around the room. "Are you sure? I'm not going to interfere with your morning routine?"  
Oliver pretends to consider it, "I think I can work around you this once." he pauses, then says in a quieter voice, "It's been a long time since I had a sleepover."  
Connor smiles, "Yeah, me too. Yeah, okay. That'd be nice."  
"I'm going to go turn off all the lights, then." says Oliver. He slides out of bed and pads naked through the apartment, turning off lights and the TV, checking that the door is locked. Connor goes into the bathroom, pees out most of the beer, brushes his teeth with a finger and borrows Oliver's mouthwash. He comes out to see Oliver waiting his turn. When Oliver gets back to the bed, Connor is under the covers. He crawls in with him and they settle in together.  
"What time do you have to be up?" asks Oliver.  
"My alarm on my phone is set for 7." Connor says sleepily.  
"I'll make coffee," promises Oliver. They are both tired and content. They kiss again and they taste of beer and mouthwash but there is none of the heat of before. Connor throws an arm over Oliver. "Goodnight," they whisper to each other and they drift off to sleep.


End file.
